Matraite (Aptos)
Matraite is a gem used by Aptos, for RP-ing. Appearance Reminiscent to a Swordmaster from Fire Emblem, Matraite wears a long, light brown cloak with a white diamond on the back, that ends at the waist and then in the back billows out beneath the waist and is cut into four sections. She wears a pale green shirt, and plain, hunter green pants with black boots. She is around 5' tall, with short blond hair, large light-brown eyes, and a white gem between the eyes. Carries a wood-brown sheath, which shows a black hilt of a sword. The sword, when held, is a Japanese Katana named Zanmoto, with a strong silver sheen. Personality While she is predominantly fun-loving, she is most often portraying her extreme discipline and vigilience, always on the watch for threats and dangers. Very trusting of something that would cause mistrust to those she is unfamiliar with, such as rumors or gossip. Loyal to a fault to those she gives her loyalty to, which are mostly her teammates and her authority figures. As a quirk, due to their vigilance to listening for danger, in situations without danger, they enjoy solving small problems and issues quickly. While she has a tendency to follow her own peculiar code, she has a surprisingly objective perspective of judgement, which she puts into account before applying her code, allowing her to size up opponenets and friends without any extraneous under- or overestimating. Skills *Iaijutsu: Carries a sword, Zanmoto, in her pocket dimension, and is trained in its style of unsheathing a weapon, quickly slicing, and resheathing the sword at the end of a motion. *Trained Pupils: Can control the size and shape of their own pupils. Most frequently sustains pupils in an extremely dilated states to super sense movement, but upon sensing alarming movement, Matraite can constrict the pupils to have extreme precision. When constricted, her pupils get extrmely sharp views that can work despite even a blinding amount of light. When dilated, she gains vision in extreme darkness and motion sensing. Her pupils also signal attacks. *Sheath Proficiency: Matraite is very effective at using their weapon, a sheath, to its maximum defensive efficiency. This also used to protect their sword, Zanmoto, from damage. Unique Abilities *Sheath Pump: Ability to use his sheath to pump fluids, such as liquids and gases, as well as create and fill balloons of multiple sizes, including hot air balloons to carry individuals. *Iajutsu-Zantetsuken: Can teleport straight forward a short distance upon unsheathing the sword, creating a slash about a yard behind his destination as the blade and sword hand change positions to resheath, the effect taking place after resheathing the weapon at the end of the technique. This is signaled by Matraite having a glitter in their pupil beforehand. *Iaijutsu-99 Balloons: Unsheaths the sword, quickly releasing a multiple small balloons, and strikes forward, then upon resheathing the weapon, violently pops some or all of the balloons. This is signaled by Matraite having a slight x mark over the pupil proportional to pupil size. *Iaijutsu-Stance Change: Beginning in a stance, she unsheaths her weapon, sliding her back foot so she spins around to an alternated stance as his sword strikes out, creating a ring of energy where the blade was, which spurs outwards or inwards upon resheathing the weapon. Signaled by having a spiral mark around the pupil. Trivia -Based off of the song "99 Luftballons". Gemology * It is a 3 to 4 on the Mohs hardness scale. * It is most commonly a shade of brown, and occasionally yellow. * It is a variety of sphalerite, a major ore of zinc. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork